Like Fur Covered Frat Boys
by waitineedaname
Summary: That's what Lovino thought of werewolves. Just party guys that grew hair once a month. He wished he could go back to his home in Italy, where all he would have to worry about were demons and vampires, and not stupid werewolves that passed out in his tomatoes.


**_A/N: Someone on tumblr requested a werewolf AU and it took me way too long to finish. Here's the story that was rewritten way too many times._**

Lovino hated moving. He missed his old home, in beautiful Italy where the worst of your worries were a few tired vampires or demons that could easily be repelled by just wearing a cross. But no, he had to move to fucking America, in the middle of a town with a werewolf infestation.

 _Fucking. Werewolves._

They were like fur covered frat boys and _fuck_ , they smelled terrible. He learned to not even set foot outside on a rainy day because of the overpowering smell of wet dog. The full moon was almost impossible to sleep during, what with all the howling, and that's _with_ ear plugs for the noise. And it only got worse when that idiot started showing up on his lawn.

It started happening about a month after he moved there; the full moon would happen, and the next day there would be a man passed out on his front lawn, buck naked. Lovino would fiercely ignore him until he woke up and dragged himself away, full of embarrassment.

It happened regularly; every month, on the dot. He could only assume that the werewolf didn't have a pack to support him yet and was left to his own devices. Which meant passing out on Lovino's fucking garden. Asshole werewolf.

Though... he wasn't _too_ bad. He stashed a towel in a nearby tree and would always cover himself when leaving. And he always looked incredibly ashamed, usually shooting an apologetic glance at the house- not that Lovino was looking of course. He even once brought a packet of tomato seeds after he inadvertently smashed Lovino's. A scribbled "sorry" was written on a sticky note and stuck to the front of it.

Even so, he wasn't entirely sure why he decided to wait on his porch at 6 in the fucking morning, armed with a set of clothes that were a bit big on him and a mug of coffee. Maybe it was pity for the poor man who really didn't mean any harm. Maybe it was the fact that he was lonely from not making a single friend in the months that he'd lived there and he was hoping that maybe, just maybe, the man would be decent enough to befriend.

Nah, definitely pity.

The moment the sun poked its head over the buildings, Lovino marched over to the still unconscious form. He glared down at the man and prodded his shoulder with his toe.

"Oi. Bastard. Get up." The only response he got was a low, sleepy groan. Lovino huffed and dropped the clothes on top of him. "Fine. Be that way." He went back to the house, pausing in the doorway. "There's coffee inside."

He didn't have to wait long. It took less than five minutes for a very sleepy looking young man to appear in his doorway- thankfully _clothed_. He yawned wide and smiled, and no, Lovino's heart did not flutter, what the fuck was that about.

"Your house is very nice." There was a slight lisp to his voice, something vaguely Spanish in his accent. He gestured as if to ask to come in and walked to the counter after getting a nod. Lovino handed him a cup of coffee, which was gratefully accepted. "Thank you for inviting me in."

"Yeah. Well. Whatever." Lovino huffed, glaring into his own mug so he wouldn't have to look at him. "I just didn't want you streaking anymore."

The werewolf chuckled, low and pleasant. "I swear I don't mean to. I'm still new, see?" He raised his arm, showing off the bite mark only just starting to scar. "Besides, I wouldn't want any of the packs even if they did take me in. They're like fur covered frat boys, you know?"

Lovino laughed softly, despite himself.

"Yeah. I know."

What was supposed to be just a quick offering of clothes and coffee turned into hours, talking and laughing at the kitchen counter, then on the living room couch, then out a the porch when they realized the time.

"I guess I should be going, huh?" The werewolf- who'd introduced himself as _Antonio_ , but said nicknames were welcome so was quickly dubbed _Spanish mutt_ by Lovino- scratched the side of his head, chuckling in that way he did.

"Yeah. Shit, yeah, it's afternoon." Lovino didn't sound overly eager to have him get going, but was startled by the time all the same. Antonio nodded, jogging down the stairs.

"Well, I'll see you next month, yeah?" Antonio said with a grin, somehow managing to walk backwards to keep talking to him.

"Yeah. Bring your own clothes next time, ya mooch." Even so, Lovino smiled slightly as he watched him go. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he walked back inside.

Fucking _werewolves_.


End file.
